


Tempt Me...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obikin., One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Not allowed to love...Anakin and Obi-Wan's P.O.V.s





	Tempt Me...

Anakin's P.O.V...

You came, I was alone  
I should have known  
You were temptation.  
You smiled, luring me on  
My heart was gone  
You were temptation.  
It would be thrilling  
If you were willing  
And if it can never be  
Pity me.  
For you were  
Born to be kissed  
I can't resist  
You are Temptation  
And I am your's.  
Here is my heart  
Take it and say  
We'll never part  
I'm just a slave  
Only a slave  
To you...  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Obi-Wan's P.O.V...

If ever a devil was born, without a pair of horns  
It was you, Anakin it was you.  
If ever an Angel fell, Anakin it was you, Anakin it was you.  
If ever a pair of eyes, promised paradise  
Deceiving me, greieving me, leaving me blue, Anakin it was you.  
If ever the Devil's plan, was made to torment man  
It was you, Anakin it was you.  
Anakin, could be better, had I never known a lover such as you  
Forsaking dreams, and all the siren call of your arms.  
Like a demon, love possessed me, you obsessed me, constantly.  
What evil star is mine, that my fate's design, should be Anakin.  
If ever a pair of eyes, promised parsdise  
Deceiving me, greiving me, leaving me blue  
Anakin, it was you...

**Author's Note:**

> These two song lyrics are so perfect for Obikin.  
> I only changed the name on...Jezebel by Perry Como.  
> And no changes to... Temptation by Frankie Laine.  
> (I own nothing of either.) Both can be found on youtube.


End file.
